The Great Magus
by NightThief
Summary: Sora is a magus with the ability to become a Great Magus, under the training of Merlin. Things seemed fine until the trip to the Palace of Validus, where Riku and Sora meet. Everything is changed from then on for the two young magi
1. The Great Magus

The early morning was proving to be a calm day as the villager's went about their daily life. Shop's opened up to sell their wares; the smells of baked goods began to waft through the crisp morning air and slowly the village began to come alive with the inhabitants. The normal pleasantly calm day was broken though when a small earthquake ran through the village. Buildings began to shake, people fell off balance and others grabbed onto something. Despite the unusual earthquake, the villager's were pretty used to this. They had small earthquakes before, among other unusual happenings with the elements of earth and water. This was due to the magus teenager that lived in the village with his Magister Merlin. It had been going on for a few years since the teacher had brought his new student, a young boy of seven, now an energetic teenager of seventeen.

The earthquake stopped soon after it started, the villagers picked themselves up and continued with their day. It had gotten better as the years went on, when the boy was younger he used to be impulsive and the elements would follow his emotions, usually results in small disasters, which annoyed the villagers to no end. It was Merlin who had to clean up the messes his young pupil had made, being that the young child did not know yet how to properly use them.

It was soon after the earthquake that a teenage boy rounded one of the corners in the village and into the square. A huge grin was plastered on his face as he ran towards one of the baker's shops. The smell of freshly baked bread filled his nose as he entered the shop. He looked at the different kinds of bread, his grin turning into a smile. This was one of his favorite shops, ever since he was a child. His Magister had always taken him into the village in the morning to do the shopping for the basic necessities. Now that he was old enough and Merlin was growing older, the boy was sent to do the shopping for the food when needed.

Now he stood in the Huntington's Baker shop, trying to find the specific bread his professor wanted for that morning meal. Costumer's were walking in and out, some of them looking over at the cute magus as he looked at the different breads. Two specific teenage girls, who seemed to know when the young magus came to the shop, stopped beside him and gave him their adoring smiles.

"Hey Sora," they chorused together

"Hey Mia, Coral. How are you two this morning?" the young magus asked in a cheerful voice. Honestly he was a little weirded out by these two girls who seemed to have a major crush on the baby faced male. He kept that to himself though, he didn't want to hurt their feelings.

"We're fine. We just came in to get some sweet bread for our mom. How about you Sora?" Mia asked, sweetening her voice as she said the boy's name.

"Oh, I came to get some poppy seed bread for my teacher and I."

"Great, well we'll see you Sora. You should come out more often, all of us miss you," Mia winked at the uneasy magus and went to the counter to pay for her bread, then the two sisters left the baker's shop, giving one last look at him.

"Growing to be the ladies man, are we?" a gruff voice spoke behind the counter. There was no one else besides Sora in the shop now.

"Huh? No, I don't think so. Just being stalked by two fanatical females," Sora joked to the owner of the store, Alexander Huntington. They had become something akin to friends over the years and Alexander and his wife, Leslie, knew Merlin quite well.

"Don't worry about it, Sora my lad. Soon you will become a master of your elements and then you will be off to venture different lands, just like you wanted to do. Yes, you magus are destined to do many great things in your life."

"Yeah, I can't wait until I can explore different countries. I want to visit Feritas first though. I've always been interested about their wild nature. I've read different books and seen different drawings on it, its gorgeous," Sora grabbed the twisted loaf of poppy seed bread from one of the racks and brought it to the counter, where the owner rang up the price, "and there's this one place which is said to be forbidden and inaccessible to the people with darkness in their hearts. That only pure people and creature's can cross. They also say that unicorn's live there! One of the last few refuge's for those brilliant creature's!" Sora was talking excitedly now as he gave the money to Alexander.

"What is this I hear about unicorn's?" came a motherly voice from behind the door; soon a tall woman in her fifties came into the shop.

"In Feritas, there is said to be a part in one of the forest's just for those pure of heart and that it is one of the last safe places for unicorn's to dwell in," Sora replied to Leslie

"Well, I have no doubt in my mind that you, Sora, will find that part in the forest and be able to enter it. I have known you for most of your life and you, child, are a pure heart."

This made Sora very happy to hear, he always dreamt of seeing unicorns and fantasized of petting them. They spoke for the next few minutes then Sora had to leave and go back to his home.

"Magister Merlin, I'm back!" Sora called out cheerfully as he took his shoes off and entered the house.

"Oh good, you're back. Now, we will have our lunch and begin the lesson's."

They ate their meal in a calm silence and cleaned up after they were done, then it was off to the large backyard to practice combining the earth and water elements. As Sora was trying to create a small waterfall they heard a voice calling for Merlin. Sora was told to continue practicing as the aged Great Magus went to the gate and let the unfamiliar man in. Sora half concentrated on making the waterfall and looked over at his teacher and the stranger when he was sure both weren't looking his way.

When the stranger left and Merlin began his way over, did Sora pretend to have ignored them. When he looked back at the waterfall his jaw dropped. Instead of a simple two level fall, Sora was met with a small one foot bump, three foot hole in the ground with the water pooling up. Merlin looked down at his pupil's attempt and immediately knew.

"I'm sorry Magister Merlin, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!"

"Sora," Merlin chuckled softly as he placed a hand on his student's shoulder, "I know you weren't concentrating on this. I knew you were looking over at us and I didn't need to see you to know that. That man was from the palace. The Empress Lillian sent him. She wants us to pay a visit to the palace."

"The empress? But why?" Sora was confused and a bit nervous.

"Well, Sora, the empress used to be a pupil of mine."

"What?! I didn't know that…"

"She was and she could have become a Great Magus, just like Yen Sid and I are. She gave it up for Validus and marriage. It would have consumed too much of her time and she didn't want to be bothered by it. She wishes to talk with me and to view my new student," Merlin gave one of his smiles to the younger man.

"Oh…when did she want us to be there?" Sora wondered, becoming more apprehensive about this whole situation. People had talked about the Great Empress Lillian. She was a magus and a powerful one; she had a son as well, the Prince of Validus, who was also a magus.

"We should be there within the week. Don't worry Sora you will like her. She is a very gentle and kindhearted woman."


	2. Prince of Validus

A powerful wind swept through the northern courtyard, blowing the dirt from the gardens around. In the center of the gardens stood two figures, a young silver haired male and an older gray haired man. The younger was directing the strong gust with his right arm. The wind started to die down as he let his arm drop to his side, boredom screaming on his features.

"Very good, Prince Riku. I think this is enough practice for one day, you may leave now," the older man dismissed him with a wave of the hand.

"Thank you, Magister Yen Sid," Riku bowed to his teacher in a show of respect then walked off to the doorway.

Riku walked the bright halls of the palace, passing by paintings, doors, and high windows until he came to one rather large door. He opened it and entered without knocking. The room was large; the floor was covered with a soft deep blue carpet. A bookcase covered the left wall, filled with books. Matching blue sofas and chairs were placed around the room, forming a crescent moon with a circle in the center. Off to the right side, taking up the corner and a few feet, was a beautiful waterfall with small and colorful fish within. Plants adorned the room as well, and tall stands for fire's to be lit. The ceiling was made of a glass crystal, which took up the whole top. Sunlight fell through the ceiling, naturally lighting the interior. A double glass door led out to a white balcony, but they were closed right now.

This room belonged to his mother, Lillian. Riku had received his magus bloodline from her and his element was air. He had learned a few years ago that his own mother had the abilities needed to become a Great Magus who can control all five elements. She gave it up though so she could marry his father, Sephiroth and have Riku, her two purposes in life as she called them. Riku loved his mother very much and respected her beyond anything. She was a kind, fair tempered, beautiful, calming and understanding individual with the inner strength of a ruler.

Riku walked over to the seats and found his mother laying down on one, fast asleep. Usually Riku would have left her alone or taken a book out and read, but she had told him that there was something she needed to talk to him about. Riku reached over and shook Lillian softly awake.

"Riku? Oh, sweetie. Magister Yen Sid is finished his lesson with you already?"

"You've been asleep for a while then. We've been practicing for over an hour," Riku smiled down at his mom and she smiled back

"Did it go well?" Lillian asked as she sat up and Riku sat beside her

"I think so but I was to tired to care at the end. I just wanted it to be over with," he answered while shrugging his shoulders

"Well," Lillian smiled at her son, "I have some news to tell you. You remember me telling you about my old Magister?"

"Merlin? Yeah, why?"

"I have invited him and his new student to stay with us for a while."

"What!" Riku shot up out of his seat. Riku wouldn't mind if it was just her old teacher but a new student as well? Riku was busy enough with his own life and now either his own teacher Yen Sid and/or his mother will want him and Merlin's student to spend time together, Riku _knew_ them to well and he knew that that is what she was going to say next.

"Yes and I would love for you to get to know his student. His name is Sora and he's just one year younger then you are. You two might have something in common," Lillian, said pleasantly, despite her son's reaction, she knew this was the reaction she was going to receive anyways.

"No, no way! NO! I'm busy with my own things and I can't afford to be spending time with some person that I don't even know!"

"Well don't worry, your father and I will reduce some of your courses. He has already talked to Leon about reducing your weapon's course to four hour every week and Yen Sid, no doubt, will be lessening your workload as well. You will be given enough time to get to know Sora," she gave her son that sweet smile of hers as she looked on her son's stormy face.

"No, I don't want to!"

"Now Riku, stop acting like a child. What can be so bad? You two will have fun, at least try, for me?"

Riku stood quiet for a few minutes, the internal battle taking forever. Finally he decided he would, he could give his mother that much at least, so in a defeated tone Riku promised he would.


	3. Meeting and Talking

The morning was quiet; the sun was just peaking through the trees, letting the first rays of light fall onto the earth below. The air was crisp, clean and cool but to a certain tired boy the cool air was deemed freezing.

"Magister Merlin, its so early. I bet the Emperor and Empress are not even awake yet!" Sora complained, his eyes half open from just being woken up minutes before.

"Now, now Sora. I sent message to the Empress Lillian the other night explaining when we were arriving. She will be waiting for us at the time I have given her," Merlin answered as the two males walked to the backyard, Sora carrying two cases of their clothing for the next whole week of their stay at the Palace of Validus.

"Merlin," Sora asked, using the tone he did when he was just a child and Merlin turned around to face Sora, "I heard that the Empress used to have a hard life before she met the Emperor Sephiroth…what was so hard about it? Being a student to you?"

Merlin laughed at this and gave Sora a friendly pat on the head, something the younger didn't quite like to much, "No, no Sora. That is something she'll tell you on her own time. She is very excited to meet you apparently." He gave Sora one of his good-natured grins and then they resumed their walk towards the forest without further questions from the younger boy.

"Here we are," Merlin announced as they stopped in a clearing after a miles walk

"What are we doing here? Why are we stopping here?"

"Oh dear boy, you didn't think we would be walking all that distance to Validus Palace did you? Heavens no, this town is much to far away from the palace itself. We are going to teleport there. Now don't worry Sora," Merlin quickly added as he saw the wide-eyed look on the young apprentice, "everything is _completely _safe."

"Yeah, that's what you said about the supper last night as well," Sora muttered as he looked at the ground

"Now, hand me my bag and hold my hand with your free one. Good," Merlin nodded his head as Sora held his teacher's hand, "Now, 1 2 3." At three a gust of wind seemed to engulf Sora and squeeze him. He felt like he was being strangled slowly while his skin went ice cold and his insides seemed to be growing hotter. Finally just when he thought he was ready to pass out he appeared on a road. Everything around him was swirling and it took a few moments to rid himself of the dizziness, Merlin never letting go of his hand.

"Whoa…" Sora whispered as he shook his head

"Yes, you will get used to it. Don't worry, I will be teaching you teleportation soon. You are able to use it; it belongs with the air element. Now, lets go and see the empress herself!" Merlin's tone became excited as he said this and with Sora in tow, he began walking to the large gate.

"This is proof that old people wake up early," Riku muttered as he yawned. He sat in the throne room beside his mother. It was dawn and Riku was still very tired but his parents didn't seem to be. No, his mother was to excited and his father was just used to being woken up at any hour. Riku looked up at his mother's ecstatic face then back at the door. The whole room was pure white, with 8 sets of pillars making a path. The path itself was laid with a light blue carpet with silver border. The silver curtains were pulled back from the windows, letting the early morning light spill in. Guards were situated around the throne room. The thrones themselves were elevated on a three-step platform. Thin, see through blue and white curtains created a sort of tent, extending from the ceiling and fell around the top stair. Three big plush cushions of white held the royal family, while smaller blue cushions lay around the platform, creating a sort of bed.

"Now Riku, you will absolutely _love_ Merlin and I'm sure you and Sora will get along fine," Lillian smiled down at her son. She looked like a goddess to Riku, she always did. Her deep brown hair had been brought back in a French braid with crystals and sapphires surrounding it. Her green eyes sparkled with the same brilliance as the diadem on her forehead. It was pure silver, the front interlaced in a Celtic design with small white diamonds at each point and bright garnet in the center. She wore delicate kimono with the shades of pink. The obi was white with sakura flowers embroidered upon it, melting in easily with the pink kimono, while the sleeves were made of a light pink see through material.

"Well, hopefully this _Sora_ won't be annoying," Riku said while crossing his arms. He wore deep blue pants the hung from his legs, a silver band of material keeping them on his waist. A long deep blue robe covered his arms but left some of his chest and stomach open. The robe was also bordered in silver with black Celtic designs adorning it.

"You will greet Sora with the manners you were brought up with Riku, there is no room for being discourteous. Do I make myself clear?" Sephiroth said without looking over at his son. His long silver hair fell around his waist, his bright emerald eyes looking forward. He wore the same clothing as his son, except his were black instead of blue. He also wore a diadem on his forehead made of silver, with blood red stones around the points and a garnet stone in the center.

"Yes, father," Riku looked at him and then at the ground

"Presenting Magister Merlin and the Apprentice Sora," a loud voice boomed out as the doors opened, Riku's gaze was immediately directed to the door. Two forms stood there and began to walk towards the throne. He heard his mother give an excited squeal as her former teacher came four feet away and gave a bow, his apprentice following his Magister's actions. Riku gave one glance at Merlin but his eyes were stuck on the surprising beauty in front of him.

Sora wore black pants with a deep blue tunic. His hair was a mess of cinnamon coloured spikes and his eyes were deep pools of ocean. There was something about this boy, about his beauty that Riku couldn't take his eyes off. All eyes seemed to shift towards him and he couldn't understand why, maybe he had been looking at Sora to long and they all took notice. Outside, Riku kept his calm and distant appearance but inside he was a mix of emotions.

"This is my son, Riku and a magus of air," Lillian smiled at her teacher

"The famed Prince of Validus. It is a pleasure to meet you at last. Your mother has told me much about you in our few conversations," Merlin smiled at the young prince but Riku was to lost looking at his student that he didn't respond until he felt a small nudge from his mother.

"Oh, yes. She has spoken of you as well over the years. It is nice to finally meet you and your well talked about apprentice," Riku answered with perfect grace

"I hear that you are also an apprentice, to the Great Magus Yen Sid," Merlin said

"Yes, he is teaching me the use of my element."

"Very good, a fine teacher he is. Lillian, my dear," Merlin started to talk to his mother and father but he lost their conversation as he looked at the young male and was surprised to find him boldly staring back at him.

As quickly as Riku turned to see Sora staring at him though, the younger man averted his gaze to the ground in embarrassment. A small smirk spread across the prince's feature's as he looked at the magus. Maybe having them stay for the week wouldn't be as bad as Riku thought. He was certainly interested in learning more about this young man. Discreetly Riku moved one of his fingers and created a small current of wind, which lifted the young man's head towards the prince, unnoticeable by anyone else. Sora looked into those soul piercing aquamarine eyes of Riku's, a shiver passing through his body as they exchanged a look.

Sora could feel the light wisps of air seeming to caress his arms and face but still he could not take his gaze away from the prince and to do anything right now would be rude. All the young magus could do was stand there and pretend to not notice the air that Riku was using to his advantage. Then the air stopped caressing him and he could hear the melodious deep voice of the prince speaking to his Magister.

Sora flopped down on the bed he would be sleeping in for the next week. The room was larger then what he was used to. The floor was covered in a blue carpet, keeping his feet warm. The bed was soft and comfortable, with many pillows along the head of the bed. A black canopy had its curtains drawn back for now. A bathroom was attached to the bedroom, its door closed for the time being. There was a gorgeous cherry red desk and a wardrobe and dresser where Sora placed his clothing. Sora had placed his shoes at the entrance of the room, not wanting to track anything on the carpet. The windows in the room had been open so the room felt warm now. The sun had finally heated up the cool day and it was turning out to be nice. All he wanted to do was sleep at the moment and wake up feeling refreshed.

"Sleeping so soon?" a voice came from the entrance, Sora bolted up and was met with the angelic god prince named Riku.

"P-prince Riku," Sora felt stupid for stuttering the other man's title.

"No need for title's Sora. Just call me Riku, after all, you and I are supposed to become friends." A smirk played on the older male's lips as he walked towards the brown haired boy. "I've heard some exciting news surrounding you. Apparently you are the same as my mother. Magister Merlin adopted you?"

"Yes, he did. Your mother was adopted as well?"

"From what I've heard. She was adopted at the age of seven, when her family was killed. Merlin switched her name, deciding that she should leave everything from her old life behind. He chose the name Lillian for her. Her birth name was Areith." Riku lay down on the bed next to Sora, looking at the young man all the time.

"Oh, well Merlin adopted me because my brother wouldn't be able to care for me as he wanted to..."

"Who's your brother?"

"His name is Cloud. He lives in Validus; he's a weapon's maker. He used to fight but not anymore. He gave it up after my parents died and came home. He took up the business my father had and Merlin took me away."

"Have you seen him since?" Riku asked as he looked up at the top of the canopy

"Yeah, a few times. Not for a few months though…" he trailed off remembering the last time he saw his older brother. He missed Cloud so much and his two cousins, Rikku and Namine. He felt like running to the Village of Raith, where they all lived. He let a sigh escape his lip as he looked down at his feet.

"Hey, Sora," Riku whispered as he sat up, "don't let it get you down alright? You'll go back to live with your brother and cousins again."

"Yeah, you're right Riku," Sora smiled at the prince, a smile that seemed to melt Riku's heart and create butterflies in his stomach.

"Yeah, anyways, Yen Sid wanted to meet me for my lesson. You should get some sleep if you are tired, I'll be back later, alright?"

"Sure…see you then."

Riku nodded and smiled, got off the bed and walked out the door. Leaving a confused Sora to dwell on these new emotions the Prince of Validus seemed to create in him.


	4. Decision

"Prince Riku, is something the matter? Your concentration in this lesson has been…minimal," Yen Sid looked down at his student, Riku had his head bowed and didn't answer his professor. The Magister let out a sigh and placed a hand on his shoulder, "this lesson is over, you may leave, _but_ next time I expect you to do more then…a poor gust of wind."

"Yes, Magister Yen Sid," Riku nodded and bowed then left the courtyard and ran towards Sora's room.

Quietly the silver haired boy pushed open the closed door, closing it behind himself. He looked towards the bed and a smile appeared on his face. Taking his shoes off, he quietly made his way over to the bed. Sora laid underneath the covers, dead asleep, Riku found this out after snapping his fingers in front of the boy's face a few times. He walked around the bed and crawled onto the bed, he felt exhausted as well and soon sleep found him.

"Magister Merlin, I must say that it is a fine pleasure to be meeting you after all these years. My wife has spoken very highly of you. I was hoping to have met you sooner but Lillian informed me that you were busy getting a basic training ground with your student."

"Yes, it has been a difficult few years for me, Sora as well. Now he seems to have progressed faster then I could imagine, which brings me to a second reason I came here for. I sent a message to Yen Sid about a matter concerning my pupil."

"I see," the emperor gave a small nod and continued looking out over the waters

"Emperor Sephiroth, Magister Merlin."

"Ah Magister Yen Sid, I was wondering when we would get to speak. Emperor Sephiroth, if you will excuse me, I must discuss this matter at once." Merlin smiled at the younger male and left with the second Grand Magus.

"This is a very important matter Merlin, do you believe that your student has that ability? It is rare that they do," Yen Sid looked over the table at his confidant.

"I understand, he has progressed quickly and is continuing to do so, just as she did."

"Areith was also controlling the air element by this time. Why hasn't he started that as of yet?"

"I wanted to speak with you before I continued on with his training."

"I trust you, Merlin and if you believe Sora has the ability to become a Great Magus then…let us hope that he does not push it away for love. There are so few Great Magus and so many magus. I hope that he will learn and be able to teach others in the future.

A groan escaped the spiky youth's lips as he was brought back from his slumber. It took a few moments to register everything and to register the heaviness on his side. Opening his eyes he looked down to see an arm loosely wrapped around him.

"Huh?" Sora looked and saw the chest of a male in front of him. Looking up he was met with those tired aquamarine eyes that seemed to capture his soul

"Have a nice sleep?" Riku whispered, his eyes twinkling with an emotion Sora couldn't quite identify

"Ri-riku? Wha…"

"I know, surprised but don't worry. I just went to sleep. I was about to wake you up as well; guess there is no need for that now. Come on," Riku jumped out of the bed, making Sora secretly disappointed, stood up and walked around to Sora's side, "I'm going to show you around my home."


	5. Air

"Alright," Sora nodded, this could be fun and he would have a chance to talk with this silver haired angel, maybe even become friends with the prince.

"Good," Riku gave Sora a genuine smile, pleased that the boy didn't reject his offer.

Riku and Sora put on their shoes. The silver haired male couldn't take his eyes off the smiling boy, there was just something about Sora's happy, innocent and childish smile that made Riku feel new inside. Sora looked up at the prince to find him starring again, making the young blush and become slightly uneasy. Riku took his eyes off of Sora, with great difficulty, and opened the door. Both boys exited the guest bedroom and began to walk the white halls.

Riku showed Sora the floors of the palace and the rooms. Most of them were just unnecessary in Riku's point of view. Sora was interested in the libraries that this palace housed. The amounts of books and some of the magical scrolls kept by Lillian and Yen Sid were amazing. It took an hour before Riku could drag Sora out with promises that he could return later to read them all. Riku finally got to his own bedroom, something he was saving for last until the outdoors.

Both boy's entered the room, Sora stopped in his tracks when he saw the prince's bedroom. The sheer size of the room amazed him. It was bigger then the guest bedroom even. It had a king sized bed of its own with a canopy, all dressed with different shades of blue and silver, while a blue carpet surrounded the bottom of the bed. Two tall windows ten feet away on either side of Riku's bed let the light spill through. Opposite Riku's bed were two cabinets side by side, on the right was a door leading to a large walk in closet and on the left side was the door leading to a gorgeous bathroom. To the left side of the bedroom door was a tall bookshelf containing an assortment of literature. A carpet with three chairs on top was before the tall shelf. Opposite the bedroom door was the balcony. The glass doors were closed at the moment, the blue drapes pulls away from the glass doors and windows.

"Wow…" Sora whispered, looking around the room with amazement.

"Yeah," Riku whispered more to himself as he looked at Sora.

Sora walked towards the door of the walk in closet and opened it. Inside was a small hall leading to a whole different room. The room was lined with hanging clothes, shoe shelves and drawers. The floor was carpeted as well with white. Sora came out of the closet and closed the door and looked around the room for the prince, which he couldn't find. He felt a breeze and looked out at the large balcony, the door was open but Riku was not there. Sora was becoming confused and a little worried that the prince had ditched him and left him stranded to find his room once more.

"Riku?" Sora called out tentatively, walking around the room trying to find the prince. He looked under the bed, knocked on the bathroom door, searched the balcony but couldn't find the prince _anywhere_. Still he had the feeling that _somebody_ was watching him and it made him feel uneasy. Deciding to wait for the silver haired teen he took a seat on the bed. He noticed a desk near the window closest to the balcony door; it was quite beautiful compared to most that he had seen in a while. He felt a wisp of air pass by him, making him shiver slightly, he shifted feeling the burning sense of somebody looking at him. He looked around once more but couldn't find anyone but himself in the room.

"Alright, Riku, stop playing around now…please?" Fear crept through into the sentence as he jumped off the bed, looking around the large space for the other boy. "Riku?" Sora called out again when he heard a ghostly whisper of laughter. This time the spiky haired teenager began to walk towards the bedroom door, wanting to escape this feeling, but those plans were crushed when a gust slammed the door shut. Sora made a dash for the balcony doors, which were slammed shut as well, rattling the glass panes.

_I don't get it, is he trying to lock me in? Why is he playing with me this way, I hate it_. Sora sat down, looking around uneasily as tried to breath calmly. He let out a shriek when he felt two arms materialize around him and the warmth of another body pressed against his back. A deep voice chuckled beside him as he felt the weight of a head being laid against his shoulder.

"Calm down Sora, I was just playing with you," Riku whispered calming to boy with his hold. Sora unconsciously leaned against the silver haired beauty, his heartbeat finally getting back to a normal pace again.

"How did you do that?" Sora whispered

"I'm a magus of air Sora. I can teleport, make myself invisible, control the wind, I can do a lot with the element."

"Oh…Merlin said something weird to me when we were coming here this morning," Sora muttered

"What was that?" Riku asked, truly curious about what it could be

"He said that I would be able to teleport soon but that belongs with the air element and I can only control the waters and earth," Sora said, turning to face Riku hoping that the boy had some answer to this weird comment dropped by the Magister.

"I dunno," Riku shrugged, confused by this comment as well. Both were silent as they tried to think what this comment meant. Then, like a ton of bricks, it hit Riku. Merlin wasn't the kind to just randomly drop useless information, Merlin was like Yen Sid and both would never do that. He looked down at the pensive looking boy, astounded by this fact. Sora was going to be a Great Magus, just like their teachers. There were only seven Great Magus in existence.

"Riku? Did you figure it out?" Sora questioned when he saw the shocked and amazed look on the older of the two. Riku said nothing to Sora, keeping this to himself. This was something that the older magus would have to announce to him and he wasn't 100 sure about this conclusion.

"No, Sora. I'm sorry." Riku stood up and helped the cinnamon haired boy up, "I want to show you the courtyards and gardens. I'm sure you'll love those a lot." Riku pulled the boy along towards the balcony. The doors opened and closed by themselves and Riku dragged Sora towards the ledge. He gave a grin at the confused boy and in one swift movement picked the boy up, stepped onto the railing and jumped. Sora screamed as they plummeted down seven stories, sure that they would die but at the last moment a cushion of air appeared beneath Riku's feet and slowed them down, making them float to the ground. There was hardly a sound when Riku placed his feet on the ground below, he smiled down at the terrified brunet and chuckled. "Time to see the gardens now."


	6. Requests

"Lillian, there is something we would like you to help us with." Yen Sid announced as both Great Magi sat on the blue cushioned marble bench. They were all seated outside on the balcony in the empress's personal room.

"What can I help with?" she looked at the two elders with curiosity.

"It is about Sora. I believe he has the ability to become a Great Magus." Merlin explained to the young female.

"Oh?"

"Yes, now we would need your help with his training. A magus born with the ability to become a Great Magus will always be strongest with their birth element or elements. Yen Sid will be teaching Sora fire, I have taught him earth and water and since air is one of my two primary elements, I shall be teaching him air. Your primary elements are water and spirit, quite rare, so we ask that you teach him spirit."

"Would I be able to think about this?"

"Of course, Areith just let one of us know right away when you make your decision." Merlin smiled at her. Ever since he had taken her under his wing she had seemed like a daughter to him and to her Merlin was a father. The both held a love and respect for each other; they were like family but sadly saw little of each other anymore.

"Thank you father," she whispered to him as they embraced in a hug. She hugged Yen Sid just the same way and both Magister's left. She had seen Yen Sid as a uncle in her youth and carried it along with her still.

The breeze hit her and she let out a sigh. She looked down into the water garden her husband had specially made for her. Every cloudless night, when the moon shone bright, the peaceful souls of those long past will fly around the water garden, singing their beautiful hymn. After she would walk the paths set inside the water garden, sometimes accompanied by Sephiroth. When Riku was a baby she used to bring him to the garden at night. He would try to catch the spirits, but they would dissolve like mist and reform a little ways in front of him.

The last time Riku ever tried catching a spirit was when he was five. She, Sephiroth and Riku were sitting on one of the circular platforms looking out at the gorgeous garden. Lillian had gone for a few moments down one of the connecting paths, leaving Riku and Sephiroth. Riku was seated in Sephiroth's lap, trying to catch the spirits and getting frustrated when he couldn't. Sephiroth had his bare feet in the water, his arms tightly wrapped around his son as he looked at the souls flying around.

The group of souls Sephiroth was looking at seemed to be circling something he couldn't quite see, he didn't even notice when his arms loosen on his son. That was all the boy needed, Riku leaned further over to grab a specific orb, lost his balance and fell in. His scream snapped his father back to reality and without a care Sephiroth dove in after Riku, who had not appeared at the surface. Lillian came running as she heard Riku and Sephiroth's screams and arrived just in time to see her husband dragging both their son and himself out of the water. After that Riku hardly went into that garden, even during the day, and never tried catching a spirit orb ever again.

"Maybe he'll go tonight with Sora. He seemed pleased to show off his home and spend some time with him," Lillian whispered to herself.

"Remembering something?" a deep voice asked

"Yeah…" she turned around smiling at her lover. Sephiroth stood there looking regal, proud and dignified as ever. He wore the same clothing from the morning. A rare smile he only kept for his family now replaced the usual stern look.

"Are you alright? You have been here for a hour."

"Has it been that long?" Lillian asked, surprised, "the Magister's only left the room ten minutes ago."

"No, they left forty five minutes ago." Sephiroth walked towards her and held her to him, "memories can make the time fly."

"Yes. Sephiroth…Merlin and Yen Sid have asked me to help them train Sora. He has the potential to become a Great Magus. They want me to teach him spirit. Since a Great Magus will always be strongest with their born abilities…and being that Merlin was born with earth and air he will be teaching Sora those and Yen Sid is fire and air…but they rather me teach Sora the spirit element. I think I should…I need a second opinion," she looked directly into his shining aquamarine eyes as she explained all of this.

"I agree with you. This child needs help to become a Great Magus and there is no one better suited for that other than you, Merlin and Yen Sid."

"Yes," Lillian nodded

"Areith, you will make a great Magister to Sora," he whispered into her ear before giving her a loving kiss. They wrapped their arms around each other tightly as they kissed one another.

"My Magister's," Areith spoke as she sat before the two men in front of her. They were all seated in a large room. "I have decided to accept the position as third Magister to the young apprentice magus Sora Strife."

"We are pleased that you have chosen this. It will help in his education."

"So this is the western garden?" Sora asked as both boys' traveled across a coble stone path with wildflowers surrounding them. The western garden resembled a typical English garden. It was full of life and colour, something Sora loved. Riku began to see the goofy side of the hyper innocent boy and Sora began to see the jokester side of Riku. Both felt as if they had known each other forever and they got along so easily. Riku had shown Sora the North and west hardens and now the sun was beginning to set. The sky was being filled with golden rays, which soon turned to pink and yellow.

Riku felt Sora grabbing his hand and he looked down to see the younger boy becoming nervous. Without asking Riku knew, Sora hated the dark and Riku began to pull Sora with him to a path that would lead them to the palace.

"Hey, its alright, you're with me. I won't allow anything to get you," Riku smiled at his new friend and Sora seemed to relax a little. "I guess I shouldn't ask you if you wanted to see something beautiful tonight?" This perked Sora's interest

"Oh?"

"It is the eastern garden, a water garden." The words water garden made Sora smile even more, "at night it becomes filled with the souls of those who have died and don't wish to leave. They sing a gorgeous hymn that used to lull me to sleep when I was younger. Don't worry," Riku added quickly when he saw Sora's apprehensive expression, "they won't hurt you. They're very peaceful and playful."

"Alright, as long as you don't go far," Sora looked at his friend for an answer

"Promise," Riku grinned down at Sora, happy he didn't get refused from this request, "well supper is soon and I'm sure you're hungry since we both missed lunch, I know I am."

"Yeah, lets go," Sora grinning letting Riku show the way.


	7. Moment on the couch

The supper had been great; both boys stuffed themselves completely. Sora had been asked a fair amount of questions by the three new adults; Sephiroth, Areith and Yen Sid. After the supper, Riku had directed both of them to his chambers, only this time Sora did not allow Riku out of his sight.

"Sora, I won't disappear on you again. I promise. I know it scared you and believe me I wasn't intending on that effect," Riku explained while taking a book out from the bookshelf. He looked at the cover, smiled and motioned Sora over, "I was allowed to go out of the palace and meet the people, but I was never allowed to go to far for safety reasons. So I would read a lot about other lands and places. I couldn't wait until I mastered teleportation, then my mother promised I could go to other places. I'm only now beginning to really get teleportation under control. Here," Riku grabbed Sora's hand and sat him down beside himself on the two seat couch. Riku opened the book and flipped to the specific page, "in my readings I found these legends from Censura. This, Sora, is the legend's of the Magi people."

Riku handed it to the surprised boy. Sora read the first legend quickly, it told of the Magi ancestors and how the entire Magi bloodline descended from the first race called the Tir'ai Duan. All the while Riku watched him intently, trying to straighten out these emotions. All through the day Sora had stirred more in him then anyone else did. He was never attracted to any gender or anyone in general. He had met countless gorgeous women, he even had a beautiful girl for a friend, Kairi, and she never pulled anything inside of him like Sora did. It was great having him as a friend now, they were both into the same thing's practically, Riku felt very relaxed and comfortable around him, he could be himself without worry of being criticized. It was when Sora looked up at Riku with those big sapphire eyes that Riku knew exactly how he felt.

Without thinking, he leaned down and captured those soft and warm lips. Sora let out a startled squeak before giving in to his own personal feelings. The older male pulled back so they could catch their breath.

"Riku…" Sora whispered

"Sora, I'm sorry. I shouldn't have done that. Forgive me; I'll understand if you want to leave. I won't be hurt or anything, so don't worry," Riku hurriedly spoke before Sora could say anything more. He felt his heart sink as Sora stood up, close the book and place it on the middle table, but confused when the brunette just stood there.

"Riku, shut up," Sora turned around to face a surprised looking boy, "I don't want to leave and you would be hurt even if I did. I may have known you for a day, but I already feel like I've known you for an eternity and I know you feel the same way. If you were showing your emotions for me through that kiss then know that I feel the same way to you," Sora spoke as he walked in front of the prince and stood there, "I'll admit it is very confusing, but not we both know we're not alone."

Riku saw Sora smile that innocent and cute smile he had seen throughout their walk in the gardens. Only now he didn't have to hold back his need to kiss the boy. Ad quick as a viper would strike, Riku grabbed Sora's arms and pulled the boy onto his lap. He moved one hand to the back of Sora's head and kissed him with a fierce passion. Sora moaned lightly as he kissed the prince back with the same intensity. Sora made himself comfortable on Riku's lap, straddling him. He ran his hand along the silver haired teen's chest and stomach. Riku was nicely built, his muscles felt like stone and his skin soft. Riku moaned into their heated kiss as Sora's fingers ran across his nipples. Riku ran his tongue across Sora's pink lips and the boy opened his mouth to allow the magus entrance. Sora tasted like cinnamon and vanilla at the same time. Both boy's were in pure heaven with each other. Eventually they pulled back, gasping and panting for air.

Their lips were swollen slightly from their kiss and Riku had to control himself from pouncing on Sora and taking him right here and now. Sora was a picture of perfect seduction to Riku at the moment, his eyes half lidded and hazed over with pleasure and passion, his lips swollen and parted, as his chest moved up and down for the much needed air. Riku blushed as he felt himself hardening with the desire.

"Sora, we need to stop now or else I won't be able to stop myself from taking you."

The younger boy got off of him and sat down. Both had regained a slight amount of normalcy and were starring blackly, trying to figure out what just happened.

"You…uh…want to go see the water garden?" Riku asked, looking over to the one he knew that held his heart.

"Yes," Sora whispered as they both stood and made their way to the garden.


	8. Water Garden

When Sora first laid eyes on the garden his breath was taken away. Like the other gardens, he couldn't see where it ended at all. The stone paths were quite large and seemed to make a maze of sorts. At everything circular center, four paths came out to lead you further into the garden. Every plant was a water plant, but the majority of flowers were asleep, only two kinds remained awake. Riku explained that they both just needed water to survive and since they didn't need to store their energy, they didn't need to go to sleep. He told Sora that the blue flower was called the 'Aestas Estas Aqua', which meant Summer Water; it could only survive in constant summer waters and could do so in Validus since they never saw winter. The white flower was named 'Luna Regina' Moon Queen, the legend surrounding this flower was that one of the Moon Goddesses came down with a seed and gave it to a young girl. She was told to put it in a bucket of water on the new moon. The flower grew and soon the father had to make a pond for the countless flowers that sprouted up. The center of the Luna Regina was a constant swirl of colors.

Sora was led to the circular platform further into the garden, where they wouldn't be disturbed. Riku kept his distance from the edge as the unclear memory of something frightening happening cam back to him. Sora didn't feel afraid of the souls, there was no bad energy coming from them. They swirled around the new person with curiosity. Everything about this garden kept Sora in a constant state of wonder and joy.

Riku nearly had a panic attack when Sora grabbed his hand and pulled him near the edge, but the younger magus never let go and the prince started to relax. Riku unhooked his hand from Sora's and slipped it around the boy's waist. The silver haired prince smiled as he realized that Sora's body held the slight curves of a female body and certain feature's, like his deep blue sapphire eyes, creamy soft skin and certain facial structures. He pulled Sora closer, feeling quite content, his smile broadened when he felt Sora resting his head against his shoulder.

"I hated being this close to the water but you seemed to calm that fear in me," Riku whispered

"Why are you scared?"

"When I was younger, I used to try and catch these spirits until I fell in one night and my father had to dive in and rescue me. I was only six…or five. I don't remember it but my mom had told me that is the reason why I am still edgy around this garden."

"Well if you don't try to catch them anymore, then you shouldn't fall in again." Sora smiled up at the prince.

"Where do I know you from? You seem so familiar to me Sora," Riku whispered as he gazed back at the younger boy.

"I don't know but I can say the same to you. It feels as if I have grown up with you…like you were always beside me."

"Sora," Riku looked off into the garden, "where did you grow up? What village, city or town?"

"Village of Raith, close to the Evidron Sea. Why?"

Riku smiled at the answer, finally connecting how he knew Sora. "I was just curious." Sora smiled and looked at the Luna Regina. "Tell me about yourself Sora," Riku spoke suddenly, dragging the boy down with him to sit on the edge, being mindful to ignore the taunting spirits," tell me about your life in Raith, please."

"Um…ok…well I used to live with my brother, Cloud. Out mother died when I was five and out father left months later to another land. We lived in the same village as my aunt and uncle and their children, Namine and Rikku…heh that's why you name seemed so odd to me, it is just like my older cousins name except she spells her name with two K's," Riku smiled and chuckled softly, "Cloud kept on our father's business, weapon making, but he used to be a mercenary. He's eighteen years older then I am and started his mercenary career when he was sixteen. When mother died he came back for the funeral and took up the business when father left so he could take care of me. He didn't want me becoming a mercenary because he said I was to innocent and had another path to life. When I turned seven, Merlin came and wanted to train me. Cloud didn't like the idea of me being taken away but he thought it might be better and he would visit whenever he could. I trained with Merlin but I have always missed Raith, my relatives and most of all, my brother."

"Will you move back to Raith? When your training is done?" Riku asked, in the pit of his stomach a feeling of loss swept over him.

"Well maybe. So far yes, unless anything else turns up. I have learnt from my years with Merlin that you can never stay definite on future plans because many different things present themselves along the way."

"That is true," Riku grinned; the future had thrown Sora at him unexpectedly.

"Riku, can we go back please? I'm tired," Sora asked through a yawn.

"Sure."

Riku lay in his bed now, dressed only in black boxers. The blue light seeped through the windows, he hadn't bothered closing the curtains and had left one open to the pleasant night breeze. He lay on his back, arms behind his head with his eye's wide on and a smiled glued to his face. Oh yes, he remembered that spiky cinnamon haired magus and they _had_ grown up together. Sora was the boy from his dreams. When Riku was ten, he started having weird dreams of being transported to a temple and in this temple of elements stood a lone boy of eight. Riku had been brought there almost every night in his sleep and they had talked until either one had to wake up.

Yes, they knew each other quite well and he knew everything about Sora's relatives and family. He remembered the time Sora was crying as he told Riku about his parents, the feelings to raw. Even tonight Riku heard a dry sob being swallowed as the younger boy spoke about them. Sora and Riku had stopped these dream meetings two years ago when Riku was seventeen and Sora was fifteen. Now Riku had the real Sora physically before him, sleeping a few rooms away.

Now he wasn't surprised about his mysterious feelings of love and want from Sora, some part of him had _always_ known about him. A smirk crossed his face; tomorrow he would reveal this to Sora, after his weapons class with Leon. He closed his eyes with this new goal and drifted off into a peaceful sleep.


	9. Remembering and Confessions

Riku had woken up early that morning to visit Sora and talk to him about how they knew each other. But when Riku opened Sora after he didn't respond to a few knocks, he saw something that made his heart stop and a fear wipe over him. Sora's bed was already made and he wasn't there at all. Riku stood there going over in his mind if he had heard one week or one day. He was sure it had been one week, not just a single day.

"He's somewhere in this palace. I know he is…he _has_ to be," Riku muttered softly to himself, his face was crest fallen

"Riku! You're up early, aren't you?" A cheerful voice came from behind the prince and he knew who it was, Kairi.

"Huh? Oh yeah…I was just…seeing if Sora was here…guess not," Riku shrugged, trying his hardest to conceal his disappointment but he knew it had failed when he saw Kairi smile in that way of hers

"Oh no silly, remember you'll have to endure him for one _week_, not a single day. He was woken up early this morning, your mother and the two Magister's needed to speak with him. Must be something really important because they have a few guards standing outside and its in one of those soundproof rooms, so no one can hear what is going on," Kairi informed him.

"Thanks Kairi!" Riku kissed his friend's cheek and ran off. His heart was light with happiness and he had a grin on his face that just wouldn't come off no matter how hard he tried.

He sat down at the table and ate his food quickly then he set off to find Leon. His early rise wasn't as early as he thought it to be, it was already nine in the morning. His class with Leon was in one hour but Riku wanted it to be now so he could finish it quickly and find the room Sora was being held in so he could wait.

After fifteen minutes of describing why it was so important to do the class at that moment, Leon finally gave in and they began the class. The class was good, with Riku's high spirits he progressed in the training very well. Leon was surprised since the last class was rather disappointing to the Weapons Teacher and had ended with Riku throwing a slightly tantrum and storming off. But Leon knew what that was all really about, it was the day before Merlin and Sora were to arrive and Riku was having his little tantrums.

After class Riku immediately searched out for the room guarded with those knights Kairi had told him about. He found them easily enough and looked at the six guards standing there. Riku gave them a slight nod and walked towards the door and put his ear against it. Of course, he remembered, it was soundproof. A smirk crossed his face as he conjured up a quick wind spell that would allow him to listen in the conversation inside.

"Your mother would not approve of such actions, young man." The stern female voice came from behind him. Riku stopped working his spell and turned around to the woman, giving her a sheepish smile.

"Lulu…hey," Riku looked like a kid caught red handed. Lulu had been Riku's nanny in a way, a second mother, she was the only other older woman allowed to speak to him in such a way.

"Stop that now and be patient. Come here," she ordered, her deep purple eyes boring holes into his as he stood and walked over to her obediently. They waited there for a half hour until the doors finally opened.

Riku looked up, expecting Sora to come racing out. Instead his mother followed by the two other Magister's exited. Lulu walked away, side by side with his mother and the two older men following with the guards following the group of four. Riku rushed into the room and scanned it, looking for his friend. He found Sora sitting on a window ledge, his head against the glass and his eyes looking at nothing in particular. One leg was drawn up with his arms wrapped around it.

"Hey," Riku whispered, standing beside the younger man

Sora didn't even acknowledge his friend's presence, he seemed too drawn away mentally to hear anything or anyone. The silver haired male began to get worried and he placed a hand on Sora's shoulder. The physical touch seemed to bring Sora back and he turned his deep blue eyes to the silver haired prince he felt so deeply for.

"What's wrong?" Riku asked gently, his eyes shining with worry

"A Great Magus…I don't know…"

"Oh," Riku whispered, knowing exactly what this was about. He had figured it out since that first time he had brought Sora into his bedroom, he had figured it out then.

"You knew…didn't you?" Sora asked as he looked back outside

"Yes, I didn't want to say anything because it wasn't for me to say."

"I understand. It is such a big task and I don't know Riku…what if I am not strong enough?"

"You are, I know you are."

"It isn't just a simple learning the elements then that's it. You have to go to the five temples and prove to the Element Temple Leaders that you _are_ good enough to become a Great Magus. I don't think I can really do that…especially the final test at the end. You know that some Magus's with potential to become a Great Magus died during the final test?" Sora looked at Riku to see a stunned expression.

"I…didn't know that. I thought it was just the tests."

"It is but it's the Spirit Temple test that most die in. I'm scared."

"Sora," Riku whispered. He wrapped his arms around the younger magus and held him close. That was the last thing Riku ever wanted and now he wasn't sure if he could encourage him to go on with this path. Sora leaned against the elder male's chest, closing his eyes and burying his face against Riku's arm.

"What do I do now?" Sora whispered

"We'll get out of this room."

"Can we go to yours, please? I don't really want to be anywhere else right now and I don't want to see anybody."

"Yes," Riku held on to Sora a little tighter and gently dissolved them into the wind itself. He quickly flew out of the room, down the halls and up different staircases until he finally got to the sleeping chambers and to the royal chambers. He sped under the doorway and turned them back to the physical.

"That's neat," Sora whispered softly, a smile forming on his face.

"Yeah," Riku guided Sora to the couch inside and both boys say down. Riku held Sora in his embrace and the younger laid his head on Riku's shoulder. "Sora…I know where I remember you from. I figured it out last night."

"Oh?"

"The dreams. Remember when you were younger you'd talk to a silver haired male? That was me, you used to bring me to this weird temple and we'd talk for _hours_." Riku grinned at Sora.

"That was _you_!" Sora exclaimed, sitting up a little while facing the prince

"Yeah," Riku grinned even wider when he saw Sora's face brighten.

"This is great!"

"But I want to ask you a question."

"Yeah, sure. Anything," Sora was breathless with excitement, his eyes shining happily and he forgot about the talk with Areith and the two Magister's.

"Why did you stop bringing me to that temple? Every night you used to but then two years ago you just…stopped."

"Oh, well I couldn't anymore. I was either to tired or I wasn't asleep. Merlin really put the training up more then expected in the past two years."

"Well that is a good explanation. I'm happy that you are here. I'm happy I _do_ know you and that you know me," Riku whispered while he looked down at the smiling boy, a peaceful smile crossing his lips as well. He leaned down and captured Sora's lips in a gentle kiss and Sora kissed back without hesitation. Neither pulled away until their lung's cried for air.

"I love you," Sora whispered and gasped softly. He hadn't meant for those words to slip from his mouth but they had and now he felt his blood pumping through his veins and his heart beating faster but not out of any positive feeling, he was afraid and Riku was just sitting there surprised but soon his face turned and a smile grew as a chuckle came from deep in his throat.

"Oh Sora," Riku whispered as he snaked one of his muscular arms around the boy's waist and pushed him closer, closing the gap Sora had made between the two of them. A smirk formed on the prince's face as he leaned closer to Sora's face. A smile filled with love and comfort replaced the cocky smirk. "I love you too. I have for a long time now."

"Childhood love?" Sora asked

"Definitely and when you stopped visiting me in my dreams…"

"I'm sorry Riku. I felt very empty when I couldn't speak with you anymore…even when we did, I always thought we would never meet in physical life and I was equally torn about that." Sora whispered softly

"That was my fear as well Sora. You stole me away since I was a child, making me incapable of loving anyone else in such away."

"Riku," Sora smiled and kissed the older boy again. Riku placed his hand on Sora's back, pulling him closer as he leaned against the young boy.

Sora cuddled into Riku's hold and both boys stayed like that for a while, Riku holding Sora and Sora cuddling Riku. Both were happy and content, the silence of the room, the warmth of their bodies and the day, the peace that seemed to envelope them and making them forget everything outside of the two.

"I love you Riku."

"I love you Sora."


End file.
